


Boy at the Rock Show

by marsakat



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, Festivals, Foreshadowing, Friends With Benefits, Jack and Josh meet at a blink 182 show because they're ultimate fanboys, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Van Days, tyler is a jealous little shit because that's who he is, van sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Jack have the same birthday wish--to finally see blink-182 in concert.  And they really hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy at the Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jack and Josh probably met at a festival, Josh was there with Tyler and Mark and Jack was there with Alex, rian, and Zack. they both ended up in the front row for a shared favourite artist and immediately got along, only to find out that Jack lived in Maryland and Josh lived in Ohio :0 what cruel fate

Josh had to convince a lot of people to be able to go to this festival, but it was his birthday after all and all the message boards were alight with the information that blink-182 would be doing a surprise appearance.  He **had to** go or else he was going to lie on his bedroom floor mourning the worst birthday ever.  Even though he’ll be eighteen, he still kind of needs his parents’ permission to take the car, and for Tyler and Mark to commit to going all the way to Chicago.  Tyler was still seventeen so his parents also had to be convinced they would be safe.  Josh had a back-up plan to just sneak off and go alone if no one else could get themselves together, because there was a reason he saved hundreds of dollars in a piggybank in the back of his closet and that was to see blink-182 as soon as they got back together.

Josh was going to that festival regardless of the consequences.

Jack had to do absolutely no convincing because his friends were awesome and as dedicated to blink as he was.  They packed up their van and drove all the way to Chicago, because as a band that started as a cover band for blink-182, they of course had to go.  And Jack would take any excuse to make his birthday week as epic as possible.  Right now concerts and roadtrips had to suffice though he had big dreams of one day trashing a hotel in Vegas.

Josh thankfully didn’t have to steal a car and run away from home since everything miraculously came together.  He drove most of the way, practically bouncing in his seat while blasting the mixtapes each of them had made.  The anticipation was so intense, Josh was convinced he’d have a heart attack and die before the show.

“Dude, stay still, you’re making me nervous,” Tyler grasped Josh’s shoulders and held him down as Josh bounced while they waited in line.  The air was alive with the sound of distorted, distant guitars; the soundtrack of a major festival.  The line was moving slow, and although he knew blink’s set was bound to be one of the last ones, Josh was worrying about how early he needed to get into the crowd to get near the front.

“Hey guys, you excited for the show?” two tall boys—one with light brown hair and the other with black and blonde-dyed hair approached them holding a few iPods and a bag of CDs.

“You like blink?” asked the taller, dark haired boy looking at Josh’s shirt.

Tyler rolled his eyes as Josh nodded enthusiastically, starting to bounce again.

“Yo, you should listen to our band!  We started off doing Blink covers and now we’re going to be on a few dates of Warped,” Josh took the offered headphones and began to listen as Tyler and Mark talked to the other kid.  It sounded good—very pop punk, but that’s what Josh liked.

“Sick!” Josh grinned at him, “What do you play?”

“I’m Jack, and I’m the lead guitarist,” he said, puffing out his chest.

“Barely,” said his friend, cuffing him on the shoulder.

“Hey man! It’s my birthday you’re supposed to be nice.”

“No way! It’s my birthday too,” Josh said and Jack somehow grinned even wider.

“Whoa! Are you my long lost sexy twin?  Were you born in Lebanon?”

“No, but Tyler’s Lebanese.”

The kid looked Tyler over, “You must be the least hairy Lebanese person I’ve ever met.”

“You should see Jack’s mother,” the friend said and Jack shoved him.

“Dammit, Alex.”

Jack and Alex stuck around to talk till they got to the front of the line, when two other boys caught up with them.

“Guys, seriously stop making friends with people in line and try to sell at least one CD, we’ve got to pay for the trip back,” Rian groaned.

“What can I say? I’m a friendly guy and people love me,” Jack shrugged and draped an arm around Josh’s shoulders.  “Also, fuck you, I’ve been getting to know my long lost twin.”

They formed a group of seven that day and wandered between stages together, though Josh and Jack were practically joined at the hip.  Josh had never met anyone like Jack before.  He was quite possibly the poster child for ADHD and his jokes were so lewd Josh’s poor overly-protected Christian ears were bright red.  But Josh really, really liked Jack who grabbed his hand and pulled him into a random pit so they could shove each other until they were breathless with laughter, then dragged him to get pretzels.  He felt like an old friend already—though Josh would never say that in front of Tyler, who spent most of his time fearful that someone would come along and steal his drummer.

The sun was beginning to set and their group was hanging around the water station.  Most of them wanted to try and get near the front of the stage that was clearly for Blink while others wanted to see a few other bands before dedicating themselves to the massive crowd.

Jack grabbed Josh’s shoulders and looked at him intensely, “Joshua Thomas Dun—”

“Bro, that’s not my middle name,” Josh cut him off.

“Are you sure? What is it then?”

“William.”

“Okay.  Joshua William Dun, I will get you to the fucking barricade or we will die trying. Are you with me?”

“Let’s do this!”

Jack took Josh’s hand firmly and they started wading through the people. Josh was only a little aware of Alex and Rian trailing behind them, but once they hit the core of the crowd, it became more so about trying to keep up with Jack. 

Jack pulled and manhandled Josh through people, while shouting “’Scuse us we’re just looking for the free condom tent.  Free condoms? We need to have sex!”  The faces they passed looked grossed out, annoyed, concerned, or plainly laughing.

The crowd was rough, jostling each other as the last band left and the roadies began to set the stage for blink.  It felt like being borne away on ocean waves as Jack and Josh were pushed all the way up to the barricade and away from Rian and Alex who floated off in the distance.  Jack positioned himself behind Josh, stating Josh was small and needed to be protected.  Josh made noises of protest but Jack rested his chin on his head (it was a bit of a stretch, he wasn’t _that_ much shorter) and wrapped his arms around Josh.  It was hot from the summer air and press of bodies, but somehow comforting to be held up against the metal barricade.  Josh thought with a thrill about turning around and kissing Jack—it was just the two of them right now, no friends in sight, no one who knew them. 

But then the show started and everything but the music was lost to the excitement of this moment finally happening.  Simply put, it was awesome—almost a religious revelation and Josh was so glad he was able to be there for it. 

“I mean this in the least sexual way possible, but I kinda want Mark Hoppus to be my dad,” Josh shouted in Jack’s ear.

“And I mean it in the most sexual way,” Jack yelled back.

After the set and the struggle to exit the pit, Josh expected to be worn out, but if anything he felt more electric and antsy.  He’d been worked up to a fever pitch and even all the moving and jumping around hadn’t exhausted him yet.  Jack too looked wound up and he grabbed Josh while hopping up and down.

“That was awesome!  I can’t believe it!” Jack cheered.

“Me too.  We should probably call our friends and see where—” Josh was cut off by Jack kissing him on the lips.  Josh had never kissed a boy before—wait, no that was a lie, Tyler and him had sex on occasion as ‘practice’—Josh had never been kissed publicly by a boy before, let alone someone who had just met him that day.  Jack was very forward, licking and biting into his mouth, while Josh tried his best to keep up with him.

“You’re like, super hot, Josh.”

“Um, thanks.  You too,” Josh laughed and ran his fingers through Jack’s hair.  They were pressed up together, Jack’s hands on Josh’s lower back.

“Nah man, I’m weird looking.  But guys and girls love my big nose.  Means I’ve got a big—”

“I don’t think nose size is related to penis size?”

“Do you wanna find out?” Jack grinned lasciviously.

Josh cocked his head to the side and thought about it, “Sure.  Where? Not the Porta Potty,” he said quickly as Jack clearly looked at the row of smelly blue boxes.

“I’ve got a van.”

“I’ve got my mom’s car,” Josh added, “Hopefully we remember where we parked.”

As they walked to the parking lot both texted their respective group chats to not look for them—Jack telling his bandmates to not go to the van unless they wanted to join in.

With the sun down, the van was much cooler than the pit, though Jack made sure to crack the windows a little.  Josh stood awkwardly outside the open door as Jack climbed around, tossing a few backpacks from the back.  Josh couldn’t believe this was about to happen.  He didn’t do stuff like this, okay?

“Come on in.  I’ve got candy,” Jack said.

“Please no kidnapping jokes as I get into your creepy white van,” Josh replied as he crawled in, Jack shutting the door behind him.

They quickly ended up stripped down to their boxers in the back, Jack grinding down on Josh who was biting along Jack’s neck.  Their skin was warm, warm and a slight sheen of sweat over both their bodies as Jack’s hand slid under Josh’s waistband.  His head fell back with a thunk on the floor and Jack began to lazily stroke him.  Josh groaned and Jack laughed while thrusting along Josh’s hip.

Josh went for Jack’s boxers, “Wanna try something,” he mumbled while taking them both in hand.

“Oh shit,” Jack’s head dropped down and his hips moved quickly and Josh moved his wrist in counterpoint, “Fuck, this is why I love having sex with drummers.”

“Rhythm?”

“And ugh—fucking amazing arm muscles, shit!” Jack moaned and gripped Josh’s hips to where he knew bruises would form later.  “Yo, sit up.  I wanna blow you.”

Josh scrambled up so quickly he whacked his head on someone’s suitcase.  Rubbing the spot, he propped himself up just as Jack started kissing down his body.  Neither knowing what they were destined for all those years later, that they would be friends with musicians they admired now.  That they’d be up on stage with their best friends while kids like themselves screamed their names.  Right now they were two near-strangers in the back of a van happily having a one-night stand that would repeat whenever they ended up near each other.  Unknowing their friends were freaking out (actually only Tyler).

Once Josh came with a shout down Jack’s throat, the taller boy grinned and said hoarsely, “Is now a bad time to ask if you want to buy a CD?”

Josh laughed breathlessly, head falling back as Jack sat back on his haunches.  He pumped himself a couple times and it took Josh a few minutes for his brain to work again.

“Hey man, let me…I dunno, return the favor,” Josh said and leaned forward to duck his head and take Jack into his mouth.  Since he had not done this for many people, Josh decided to work with enthusiasm rather than technical expertise. He bobbed his head, working the base with his hand as Jack carded his fingers through Josh’s soft dark hair.

Jack liked this guy, and if he was one to do relationships (and he was definitely not), he’d want to hold on to him.  But Jack was more than happy to keep this casual because that’s just what he did.  Frequent encounters; what was sex between friends than two (or more) people getting pleasure from each other with no strings attached? At least that’s what him and Alex always said during those ‘lonely nights’ on tour.

Josh wasn’t so inclined to swallow, instead using his ‘amazing arm muscles’ to finish Jack off, meeting him for a sloppy kiss.  He wiped his hand off on a sock Jack provided, while the other boy glanced at his texts.

“Where are you from?” Jack asked while handing out his phone to get Josh’s number.

“Columbus.”

“As in…Ohio?  Do you—”

“Dude, if you’re about to ask if I live on a farm, I’m going to beat you up.  I’m from the city.”  Josh started wriggling his pants back on.

“So you’re telling me you’ve never fucked a sheep?”  Josh lightly smacked him up side the head, and Jack cowered, laughing, “I just want to know what it’s like, man!”

“Columbus is really far from Baltimore,” Josh said they walked to where their friends texted they were, Jack’s arm back around his shoulders.

“Yeah but we’ll tour to your city.  I’ll make sure we go there.  You can be my groupie and we can hook up backstage.”

“No way, just you wait till you hear Tyler and me.  You’ll be opening for us.”

“Man, I’d jizz myself to open for blink.”

“Duh,” Josh agreed.

They could see their friends sitting on a curb, and Jack waved as (nearly) everyone started slow clapping.  Plans were quickly made to go for fast food and then each to their respective motels.  Everyone was relaxed and edging on exhausted.  The energy Jack and Josh had felt after the show had long since been spent.

Josh didn’t notice how Mark was watching Tyler, who was grinning, but his eyes didn’t look happy.  He burrowed himself into Josh’s side—how they often sat, examining Jack who looked none the wiser, instead doing a rapid-fire round of impressions with Alex.  He was clearly thinking about what his best friend and this guy had gotten up to, unnecessarily worrying the implications. 

Josh would always be Tyler’s, even in the future when Jack was around.

And Jack was everyone’s.

That’s the way it was and always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my side OTP of my main OTPs. God what should be the name of this pairing? Their names are literally the hardest to combine. The best I've got is Dunkat (jash, jock, baradun, geminitwins idk man).
> 
> (yo prompt me @ teeentyonepilots. joshler or dunkat)


End file.
